A Divergent Fanfiction
by Fangirlzassemble
Summary: The war never happened. Marlene doesn't exist. It is 2 years after initiation and Tris and Tobias both had a sister who were 16 now. The story starts at the choosing ceremony. Disclaimer: Some characters and the settings belong to Veronica Roth. I only own the story and some characters I made up :)
1. Chapter 1: Charlotte's POV

Choosing Day. Finally. I hate abnegation, and I'm pretty sure abnegation hates me. I do not belong here. I'm Charlotte Prior but here, I'm known as the terminator. Cool nickname huh? I'm the most Happy-Go-Lucky person you'll ever meet. Anyways, I need to get out of here. After what feels like thousands of people later, I hear them call me "Charlotte Prior" Everybody moves out of my way and give me looks of disgust. I really just want to punch them all in the face but a little voice inside my head tells me not to. I decide to listen to it for once and walk up onto the stage and almost burst out laughing. They actually did it! They took away the abnegation bowl so I wouldn't pick it! Not that I would've. Even though I'm divergent, I know that I need to go to dauntless. I take the knife and slit my hand and let the blood drip on the dauntless coals. The sizzle is heard and everyone bursts into cheers of joy. All the factions know who I am. They don't call me terminator for nothing! I go to sit with the dauntless and am greeted with whoops and punches in the air. I wait until Rebecca's name is called. She's my best friend and partner in crime. Like literally. But she could be an abnegation if she wasn't my friend and if it wasn't for her dad. She doesn't like taking risks as much as I do, but is still a "terminator".

"Rebecca Eaton" They call. Nobody moves like they did for me. Everybody likes Rebecca. As she walks over to the stage she looks at me and I give her the Thumbs Up and she smiles and gets on the stage. I almost burst out laughing again. They did the same thing for her as they did for me! The abnegation bowl is not there. Rebecca takes a long time slitting her hand. Just like her too. Making sure that she does it exactly how she wants to. Sheesh. She can be such an erudite sometimes. And just as I'm starting to get bored of her "perfectionism" I hear the sizzle of her blood on the coals and erupt it cries of joy along with the rest of the dauntless. She comes over to me and gives me a huge hug and we sit through the rest of the choosing talking about this game that I discovered yesterday. "What was it called again?" Rebecca asks me "Soccer. How many times have I told you that?" I ask a little annoyed. "Well sorry! I don't memorize illegal games" she replies. I just rolled my eyes and we both started laughing. Before we even knew it, we were running up the stairs stomping and making such a ruckus that I could feel the pounding in my head from the sound of our feet smashing against each stair. I love it. We arrive outside and at first everything is silent, but then I feel it. The ground starts shaking beneath my feet and I look over at Rebecca to find that she is looking at the train tracks. "Here it comes" I say to no particular person. "Yup" is the last thing I hear before the train rushes past us and I start running.

"You ready to jump?" I ask Rebecca "As ready as I'll ever be" she says as we run alongside the train "Alright then. On three" I say. Together we count "One...Two...THREE" and with that, we join hands and jump.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebecca's POV

"That was awesome!" Charlotte says "Maybe for you! That was terrifying" I replied still gasping for air. "Oh come on. If you want to be dauntless you have to get used to this" Charlotte says knowingly "Yeah Yeah I've still got time" I reply. She just rolls her eyes and we both start laughing. As I catch my breath the train slows down a little. "Why did it..." Before I can even finish people start jumping out of the train. "What are they doing?!" I scream in panic "Come on. This is our stop" Charlotte says smirking. I just stare at her wide eyed. "You mean. We? Now? What? Uh uh" "Rebecca, don't be such a baby. I'll jump with you" and before I could even object, she grabbed my arm and jumped. My legs hit the gravel and my knees shake violently making me fall strait on my chin. It hurts but I won't let my fear show. I need to be brave. I get up to see Charlotte doing her victory dance. I would join her if my knees weren't still shaking.

I just now notice that I am standing on the roof of the largest building I've ever seen. I look around me and all I see is black. Dauntless colours. Charlotte walks over to me and puts her arm around me. "That was quite the jump huh?" She asks even though I know it was nothing to her. "My knees hurt" I say pouting. And we both burst into laughter.

"Attention Initiates!" Someone screams. I automatically turn my head towards the sound. It's kind of an instinct now. Ever since I lived with Marcus, I always turn my voice to any noise I heard. Marcus would always demand attention and now whatever I hear gets my attention. "I am Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" By now he has everyone's attention. "At the bottom of this building is where your new life begins. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first". "They want us to jump off a building? After we just jumped off a moving train?" I whisper to Charlotte "I know eh? Don't give us a lot of time to rest do they?" She says a little loud and everyone turns to look at us. "Is there something you'd like to say to group?" Max says giving us a dirty look. I shake my head no but Charlotte just completely ignores him. "You! Stiff! I asked you a question" Max shouted to Charlotte. "Yes" she says innocently and I try to stifle my giggles but fail miserably. By now everyone is looking at us. Max walks up to Charlotte and pushes her with his finger "You better treat me with respect stiff. I am your knew leader and if you don't listen to my rules you'll be factionless" "No!" I yelled before I even knew what I was doing. "Excuse me? I don't take orders from a little stiff" I stand tall and say "I am ANYTHING but a stiff. Got it? Now move out of my way. I'm jumping" I pushed him aside and stood on the edge of the building. I looked back at Charlotte and see that she is smirking at Max. He has no idea what Charlotte is capable of. I turn back around so I'm looking directly downwards to where my new life will begin. Wind whips my clothes, making the fabric snap against my skin. The building I'm standing on is surrounded in other buildings creating a square. In the middle of the square is the hole that I have to jump through. I can't see the bottom, but I know that I will land safely at the bottom. I gather all the courage I have in me, and jump.

The wind surrounds me like a blanket as I drop into darkness. Something hit me, or I hit it. I don't know. All I can think about is breathing. I struggle to breathe again. The impact knocked the wind out of me. And then I notice it. A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I get into a sitting position. I just jumped off a roof. I start to laugh as I jump off the net. "WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO" someone screams as they fall down the whole towards the net. Charlotte. "THAT WAS AWESOME! OMG CAN I DO THAT AGAIN?!" She's gonna fit in here. She stands up in the net and jumps off doing her victory dance as soon as she lands. I start to laugh and she comes to me and hugs me. "Your pretty crazy stiff" someone says from behind me. The voice sounds familiar. "Please, I'm anything BUT a stiff" Charlotte says quoting me. This brings on laughter from everyone. I turn around to find the source of the familiar voice and then I see him. My brother. Tobias. "What are your names" he asks. He knows my name. Oh I get it. New place, New name. "Becca" I say. "Char" Charlotte says. He nods in approval. My new life has officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Charlotte's POV

All the initiates made it to dauntless and are standing here with me. I am no longer Charlotte Prior. I am Char of dauntless. This is where I belong. I can feel it.

"Attention Initiates" that voice sounds so familiar. I automatically turn towards the sound and I see him. Tobias. "Toby! Long time no see!" I say stretching out my arms as if to embrace him but he just gives me a confused look "Who the heck is Toby? You must've hit your head hard on that net. You ok?" He says and everyone around me laughs. Becca gives me a worried look and I walk up to him and point my finger at him "You better watch what you say to me. I've been through much more than a hit on the head and I think I know what I'm talking about. Got it?" I spit at him. Tobias has really changed "Four. You need help? Cuz from here it looks like your being sassed by a crazy stiff" Someone. A girl. Says behind me. "Pffft! Hahaha so wait your four? I would've thought you were older but I guess I was mistaken" I say as I laugh. Becca joins in and soon all the initiates are laughing along with us. "Is there something wrong with his name?" The girl says as she walks up to me. "Oh that's his name. Nice name you got there number dude" I say glancing towards Tobias or Four as he's known here. "It is isn't it" the girl says as I turn my attention back to her. "Oh my goodness" is all I can say. Right here. Standing in front of me is my sister. Beatrice Prior. "Beatrice..." I start to say but then she puts her hand over my mouth. "I am six. Get it right kid" and then she turns away and walks over to Tobias or Four "Welcome to dauntless I am Six and this is Four" Beatrice..or...Six says gesturing to herself and Four "And we will be your trainers for the upcoming weeks of initiation" Four finishes for her. They look so different than they did in abnegation. "Here you will learn how to be brave and how to face all of your worst fears as we pull them out of you" Four says. "Our worst fears? I don't really think I'm afraid of anything" I say smirking. Becca just smiles at me. "Everybody has fears weather your aware of it or not. And I would recommend keeping your mouth shut unless you want to be factionless" Six spits at me. "Alright! Dauntless-borns! You're coming with me! I don't think you need a tour of the place" Six shouts as she leaves with the Dauntless-born following her.

"Ok transfers! You're coming with me! I'm gonna give you a tour of the place so keep up unless you want to be factionless!" Four shouts as he starts in the opposite way that Six went. I start walking and Becca rushes up to me. "He's changed a lot don't you think?" Becca whispered in my ear "Yeah he has. You reckon he still remembers us?" I whisper back. I hate whispering. I like to be loud and get all the attention but now is not the time for that. "I don't know. I think so. But if he doesn't, then I guess we'll have to give him a reminder" she whispers back smirking. I know exactly what she means. So you don't remember us Four? Well get ready for a reminder coming at you later.

"Ok! This is the pit! Which one day you'll learn to love!" Four shouts. "You will be doing most of your training here! Now if you follow me, I will show you the chasm!" He shouts again as he starts off toward what must be the chasm.

As we reach the chasm, Becca looks terrified. The chasm looks so dangerous but I love it. People may call me crazy for that, but danger has always had a part in my life. Without it, I wouldn't be who I am today. "The chasm symbolizes the line between bravery and idiocy" Four shouts as he turns toward us. "One idiotic jump here will end your life" No kidding four I think to myself. "It has happened before and it will happen again" he finishes. "What kind of idiot would jump off a cliff into a bunch of sharp rocks with water?" I asked sarcastically "Idiots like you" Four snapped. That shut me up. "Now we are going to go back to the pit to talk. Once again, keep up or be factionless" Four shouted as he walked back to the pit. "Char" Becca whispered behind me. "Yeah" I whispered back slowing down. "Do you think he actually meant what he said? You know. About people like us committing suicide?" She asked me worried. "No" I answered "It's just a scare tactic. No need to worry" I replied although I wasn't sure myself. Do people really jump off cliffs to their death here? I'm scared of death, and if that's the case, then maybe dauntless wasn't such a good choice after all...


End file.
